


A Lil' Bit of Faith

by dbshawn



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Mention of sex, Rescue Missions, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur is tired of being the responsible one.*I made two tiny text changes to this, so it's a wee bit different than what I submitted for the contest.*
Relationships: Arthur & Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Lil' Bit of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is our third week Drabble.
> 
> Prompt: Best Laid Plans.
> 
> Genre: Western
> 
> Word Count: 300–400
> 
> Also, I want to extend a hearty thank you to the brilliant [ brookebond](%E2%80%9D/users/brookebond/%E2%80%9D) for being my week 3 beta. I couldn't have done it without her!

“’S’not my fault we had to put my horse down,” Eames bristles. “He broke his leg.”

“We also turned back ‘cause you forgot your poker chip” Arthur chides.

“Lucky poker chip,” Eames clarifies.

Arthur is agitated.

“Dom’s set to hang Sunday at noon. Tomorrow’s our only chance before he becomes crow meat.”

His brother got caught cattle poaching, which isn’t so bad, but he escaped punishment for killing a man back in Abilene. So once again Arthur has to save him. The jail is secured carefully, but he’s got an in.

“Tomorrow around ten, the guard’s gonna take a “break” and leave his keys. I’ll get Dominic. You make sure to get another horse and meet us out back.”

“D’you trust me?” Eames asks flirtatiously.

“Not even when I can see you.”

****

On Saturday evening they head into Dodge City, separately. Eames hits the casino, of course, while Arthur has a quiet dinner on Main Street.

Initially, the night is calm and easy. Eames takes a room with a local rancher at the hotel. Two rounds of sexual congress means he secures a horse in no time.

Arthur, on the other hand, has some difficulties. The guard rushes past him outside the restaurant, yelling about his wife, who at seven months along, has gone into premature labor. Arthur stares after him incredulously until a parish priest interrupts his thoughts.

“Trouble on your mind?”

He’s older with kind eyes.

“Someone in my life constantly needs rescuing Father. Honestly don’t know if it’s worth it anymore. I think he enjoys chaos.”

“In all my years tending flock, outlaws and the like, I’ve never met anyone wasn’t worth saving.”

“What if I can’t? And I lose him forever?”

“Those are Earthly fears. If the Almighty extends His grace, there’ll be a way son.”

Arthur can’t find Eames on the casino floor. At the jail, there’s a deputy up front he doesn’t recognize. He’s failed.

****

Exasperated, Arthur mounts his horse, taking the back road to his sister’s house. He’ll have to make up an explanation.

A mile out, a deep voice bellows behind him.

“Arthur! I know tardiness displeases you, but rescue efforts require a little more time, darling.”

Sure enough, there’s Eames, on a new horse with Dominic sat behind him.

“What the…?”, Arthur mutters confusedly.

“Guess this time, the Almighty had grace to spare,” Eames smirks.

Arthur stares at him, mouth agape.


End file.
